That's How You Know
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Two years after So Random, Sonny Munroe is a struggling actress working part-time, with threats of being thrown onto the street. But when a familiar face that broke up with her shows back up, will she get back with him? Read and find out! :
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's my new story. Hope you like it!**

SPOV

My life was crashing down before my eyes. My mom had moved back to Wisconsin, and Chad and I were broken up. I was alone and heartbroken at age 23. So Random and Mackenzie Falls were cancelled about two years ago, and Chad moved to Houston to become a traveling photographer. We had gotten back together three years ago, and then we broke up again, for good, just last week, over a text message. I know it sounds cliché, but it's true. I, still in Hollywood, was constantly trying out for roles in big-ticket movies, but never getting a part. I was working part-time as a waitress at an Italian restaurant. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at my apartment door.

"Coming," I said, getting up from the couch. I opened my door, and standing there, was the landlord.

"Sonny, you are overdue for your rent this month," she said to me.

"I know, Sally. I think I could ask my boss if I could work double shifts this week," I said.

"Fine, but if you don't pay the rent by the first of next month, you're going to have to find somewhere else to live," she told me. Sally handed me the notice, and walked back downstairs. I closed the door, and sat down on the couch to read the letter silently. The letter read:

_Dear Sir or Madam:_

_You are overdue for your rent this month. If you believe that you have paid, please see your landlord. If this rent is not paid by_** 1, December, 2016**_, you are eligible for eviction. You will receive an eviction notice a day prior to the due date above._

_Sally Clovis, Landlord of __Hollywood Apartment Complex_

The news was devastating. If I couldn't get double shifts this week, I would be kicked out on the street. I had barely enough money as it was, and getting kicked out would be even worse. I set the paper down and un-muted the TV. I missed the days when I had everything: a career that I loved, a boyfriend who always cared about me, and friends that had my back. Now it was all gone. I turned off the TV, and got dressed for work. I pulled my hair back, and then I drove off to work. I walked in the employee entrance, and clocked in. My co-workers, Jessica, Mark, and Alyson were all standing by the coffee machine.

"Hey guys," I said, hanging up my jacket.

"Hi," Jessica greeted. "So, how's life?"  
"Not good," I replied. "I just heard that I might get evicted from my apartment."

"Oh, that sucks," Alyson said. "So, do you think Mr. Copeland will give us a raise?"

"Ha, I doubt it," I said. "I have to work double shifts this week, or else I'm getting thrown onto the street." I walked away from them, and walked into Mr. Copeland's office.

"Do you need something, Miss Munroe?" he asked.

"Mr. Copeland," I started, "do you think that I could work double shifts this week?"

"Sure, you can start tomorrow. Be here by three," he said.

"Thank you," I said quickly, and walked out of his office. I grabbed my notepad, pencil, and apron, and went out into the restaurant to start taking people's orders. I kept taking their orders and bringing out drinks and food for about five hours before I clocked out at around ten. Thank goodness I didn't have to lock up. I drove back to my apartment building, when I saw a familiar car parked next to the front door. I parked my truck, and then got out to investigate. I checked the license plate, and it was a Wisconsin license plate. So I ran up to my apartment, opened the door, and sitting there, on my couch, was a stranger.

"Mom?" I asked the stranger. She turned around, and sure enough, it was my mother.

"Hi, sweetheart!" my mother greeted hugging me. "Guess who I brought!" She pointed to a brunette girl, looking to be about 14. It was my younger sister, Sarah.

"Hey, sis!" Sarah greeted, running over to hug me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said excitedly. I closed the door, and hugged my family members back. They let go, and brought me over to the couch.

"We just flew down here to see how you were doing," Sarah said.

"Well, I'm not doing so good," I said.

"Why? What's wrong?" my mom asked.

"I'm overdue on rent this month," I replied. "I have to work double shifts this week." I kept telling them about how I was doing, before I asked them a very important question.

"So, where are you guys staying?" I asked.

"We're staying at the Hilton across the street. But guess who we saw today. Guess," Sarah said.

"Um, Christina Aguilera?" I guessed.

"Nope. Chad," my mom said excitedly. I was speechless. I was also less than thrilled to hear that he was back in town.

"Chad's back in town?" I managed to sputter out.

"Yep, he is," my mom replied. "Is something wrong with that?"

"We broke up a week ago," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart," my mom said.

"Me too, sis," Sarah said, giving me a hug. "You were too good for him, anyway."

"Yeah, you're right," I said. "Thanks, Sarah. You guys should probably get going. It's late." We said our goodbyes and they left. I didn't feel like going to my bedroom to sleep, so I grabbed my prized hand stitched blanket and a couch pillow and curled up on the couch. But shortly after falling asleep, someone knocked at my door. I sleepily got up, blanket wrapped around me, opened the door, and standing there….

**Ha! I got you guys good with a cliffie! Hope you enjoyed my first chapter.**


	2. Old Flames and Old Friends

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's my second chapter of my new story! Hope you like it!**

SPOV

I sleepily got up, blanket wrapped around me, and opened the door. Standing there, was my ex-boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper, back from Houston.

"Hey," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked groggily. "It's almost midnight."

"I just wanted to see if you still lived here," he explained. "I guess you do."

"Well, I won't for long," I said.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"Can we please not discuss this right now? I want to get as much sleep as I can," I told him. I started to close the door, but he stopped me.

"C'mon, I want to," he said. "Please, let me in."

"Since when do you care?" I asked him. "We're not dating anymore since YOU broke up with me."

"Well, last time we broke up, you dumped me," he said. "And that was what, five years ago?"

"Yeah," I muttered. "Fine, you can come in, but make it quick."

"Thank you," he said, and stepped through the door to the couch. I followed him and sat on the couch next to him. "So, what's new?"

"I just found out that I might get evicted," I replied. "And I have to work double shifts this week."

"Oh," he muttered, and put his arm around me, and then took it off. "Sorry, force of habit."

"It's okay," I said. "Since the long-distance relationship didn't work out, and I don't want to be a bitter ex, can we just be friends?"

"Fine by me," he said. He reached his hand out to me, and I slowly took his hand and we shook hands awkwardly. "I should go, I need sleep."

"So do I," I said. We said goodbye to each other (awkwardly) and then I curled up on the couch to go to sleep.

_The next morning…_

The next morning was a quiet one, as usual. I did my usual morning routine, and then I found out I was out of my cereal, bread, and milk. So I quickly grabbed my wallet and keys and walked out the door to the parking lot. I drove out to the nearest Shop n' Save, and walked in the door of the large building. I took a shopping cart, and started looking for what I needed. I found the bread and milk, but when I started to look for the cereal, I ran into a familiar face with blond hair.

"Tawni?" I asked the stranger. The stranger turned around, and it was definitely my former cast mate from So Random.

"Hey, Sonny!" she greeted happily, and stranger even, she HUGGED me. "What are you doing here?"

"Just getting the essentials," I said. "How have you been?"

"Never better," Tawni replied happily. "My boyfriend proposed! We're getting married!"

"Oh, congratulations!" I exclaimed. "I'm very happy for you two."

"Guess what? I want you to be my maid of honor!" she said excitedly. I couldn't believe my ears; Tawni Hart, my frenemy from So Random, was asking ME to be her maid of honor!

"I'm honored, really," I said.

"So, how have you been?" she asked finally.

"Not very well," I said. I told her everything that was wrong.

"Oh, that's really sad," she said. "Tell you what, I'll pay for everything; your gown, everything."

"I appreciate it, but you don't have to go through all that trouble for me," I said modestly.

"No, really, I insist," she pleaded.

"Alright," I said, giving in.

"Great," she said. "Meet me at the Beverly Hills Hotel next week Wednesday in the lobby."

"Okay then," I said. We said goodbye, and I continued shopping. This was going to be one hell of the next few months.

**Ta da! Hope you like my second chapter. Now REVIEW people! :)**


	3. Going a Little Too Far

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like my third chapter! It has a sex scene, so don't judge me if it's bad. It's my first time doing this. I was trying to get out of my comfort zone for this chapter.**

CPOV

I walked over to the kitchen of my mansion and grabbed a Sunny D from the fridge. Just seeing the label for Sunny D made me think of Sonny. I couldn't get her out of my head. She still lives in Hollywood, which surprised me a bit, but it was relieving that she was still here. Ever since we broke up, I've been fantasizing about us getting back together, just like the fantasies I had about her when I was 18. I stared at the bottle of orange juice, and then opened it and started to gulp it down. I quickly threw the bottle away after that, and tried to erase all thoughts of Sonny by watching TV. But when I turned it on, E! News was on.

"Today on E! News: a former comedy star was spotted just last night in her apartment with her former drama star boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper," Giuliana Rancic announced. I turned up the TV until it was blaring. "23 year-old Sonny Munroe first appeared on the now cancelled tween comedy show, So Random, when she was just 16. At 17, she started dating then Mackenzie Falls star, Chad Dylan Cooper. They broke up just several months later in December of 2010. But they started dating again three years later, in October of 2013. When both shows were cancelled the following year, he moved to Houston. They broke up just a week ago, over a text message."

"How could they know about that already?" I muttered to myself.

"But the former comedy star was spotted around midnight last night chatting with her ex. Were they just chatting, or maybe getting back together? Stay tuned after these messages," Giuliana said, and it went to commercial. I turned the TV back down again, and thought to myself solemnly. We weren't getting back together, we were just talking. But this was the first time I'd seen her in two years. She HAD gotten more beautiful than when I saw her last. It was already 10:00, so I assumed she was up already. I decided to call her up, but she didn't answer. But about a minute later, I heard the doorbell ring. I got up, and sure enough, it was Sonny.

"Hey," she greeted. "I need to talk to you."

"I was just going to say the same thing," I said. "Come in."

"Did you just see E! News?" she asked. We sat on the couch together.

"Yeah, I did," I said. "I can't believe they think we're getting back together. What idiots, right?" I chuckled.

"Psh, yeah," she said with a small laugh. We looked at each other for several moments. Her chocolate brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. She was even more radiant than she was when we were 18. I couldn't control myself. I let my hand smooth down her hair, and I gently held her pretty cheek. I gently pulled her towards me, and our lips met in bliss. Oh, how this brought back memories. Only this time, I kept my lips on hers for more than three seconds. She started to kiss back, but with more passion and force. Sonny slipped her tongue in my mouth, and I swear, it was the best feeling in the world. I did the same, and sparks definitely flew. She pushed me backwards, and then she was on top of me. I slipped off her t-shirt, and she unbuttoned my shirt. I took my lips off of hers and led a small trail of kisses down her neck. I sat up and she sat on my lap, facing me. Our lips met again, only the kissing was rougher and more intense. Sonny managed to slip my blue shirt off my shoulders, and then I was half naked. She was too, with only her dark blue bra and jeans on. I just wanted to rip off every piece of clothing she had on at that moment. When we were done kissing, we stared into each other's eyes.

"Should we take this to the bedroom?" I asked her, panting.

"That's the best idea you've had all day," she whispered. I picked her up, carrying her bridal style, and took her up the steel spiraling staircase to my bedroom. The door was already open, so I walked in with her and laid her on my bed, and I lay down with her. Our lips met, and then I tried to slip one of her bra straps off her shoulder, but I couldn't. I was acting like a teenager again.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I don't know; I mean, I tried to take your bra off, but—" Then she cut me off.

"Don't worry; one step at a time," she assured. We kept on kissing, and then I was able to slide the bra straps off her shoulders but I couldn't manage to get it off completely. Then she slipped my jeans off me, and I was left in my boxers. She slipped off her jeans and was left just in a thong and bra. I slipped my hands inside her bra, massaging her breasts, earning a moan from her. I can't believe I had just done that. I took my hands out of her bra, but not rough enough to get the bra off her. I gently pushed my lips against hers, slipping my tongue in her mouth. I quietly groaned from the current pleasure she was giving me. I gave her a deep, hot kiss, sucking her tongue. I immediately pulled away. But the smell of her sweet skin was still intoxicating.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I can't do this," I said. I took her by the waist, laid her on the bed and I ran to the nearest bathroom. I slammed the door shut and locked it. But a few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Chad, are you alright?" Sonny asked me from my bedroom.

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little sick," I said. Just then, I felt like I was going to throw up and I did. I leaned over the toilet and threw up. Once I was done, I unlocked the door, and Sonny came rushing in, in her bra and jeans.

"Chad, are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"I'm fine," I said weakly. "You should probably get back home."

"Well, okay. Eat light, okay?" she assured me.

"I will," I said, and she left the bathroom. About ten minutes later, I heard the front door close, so she was gone. I willed to get up, and when I did, I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth really good. I walked back to my bedroom, lay in my bed, and tried to take a good, long nap. I needed it after what just happened between me and Sonny.

**Hope you guys liked my third chapter. Please don't judge me on the sex scene; it was my first time writing that kind of stuff. Now REVIEW! :)**


	4. Talk is Cheap

**A/N: Hi! This is my fourth chapter, and I hope you guys like it! :)**

SPOV

My life is now seemingly perfect. I had managed to pay my rent and now I can just relax and not worry about it until next month. Next time, I'll learn not to wait until the last minute. It was Wednesday, and it was my day off. I also had the rest of the week off. My boss was impressed at how I worked last week, and he just let me have the extra days off. And I had already gone to see Tawni earlier today. I was going to celebrate at the bar a couple blocks down when there was a knock at my door.

"Door's open," I called. And Chad had walked in.

"Hey," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I need to talk to you," he replied.

"Well, I'm off to the bar, so we can talk there," I said, and walked out. I made sure I had my bag with me. Chad followed me out the building, and we walked together until we got to the front door to the bar.

"Ladies first," he said, opening the door for me.

"You know we're not dating anymore," I said with a small laugh.

"I know," he said. I walked in, and it smelled like cigar smoke. We walked over to the nearest barstools and sat down. Then the bartender approached us.

"What'll it be?" he asked.

"Martini, please," I requested.

"Bud Light for me," Chad said. The bartender walked off.

"Since when do you drink beer?" I asked, confused.

"I'm 23 now. I'm pretty much allowed to have what I want," Chad replied. The bartender came back with our drinks, and we were left alone.

"So, what's up?" I asked, then taking a sip of my drink.

"Listen, about what happened last week…," he trailed off.

"Do we really need to talk about it?" I asked, uninterested.

"Yes, we do," he said. "I don't want you thinking about what happened between us get to your head." He paused for a moment, taking a gulp of his beer.

"Don't worry, it won't," I assured, setting my martini down. "But that was a little weird, don't you think?"

"Kind of," he replied simply. We were silent for a moment, but it felt like an eternity. I took a swig of my drink and set it back down.

"So, uh, what's new?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing much," he said. "You?"

"Uh, I got my rent paid," I replied.

"Oh, good for you," he said. Again, we were silent. I finished off my drink, so I decided to go home.

"Well, I should probably get going," I said, getting up. Chad got up from his barstool also.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked generously.

"No thanks, it's only a couple of blocks."

"Please let me. You don't know how many creeps there are walking around Los Angeles this late at night," he said.

"Alright," I caved, and walked out the door to the fresher, cleaner air outside. We walked back to my apartment, and stopped outside the door. "Thanks for walking me home," I said. My feet were hurting badly, but it was because of the black wedge ankle boots I was wearing.

"You're welcome," he said. We stood facing each other for a few minutes, awkward silence filling the hallway. Then, for no apparent reason, Chad reached out his hand and held my cheek. I glanced over for a second, and then realized what he was trying to do. He gently led his thumb across my cheek and down towards my chin. He stepped forward, and I stepped backward until my back was against the door of my apartment. He leaned forward, and his lips met mine in a soft, romantic kiss. It had been a long while since Chad and I shared a kiss like this. I put my hands on his broad shoulders and pulled him closer to me, his chest against me. My tongue entered his mouth unintentionally, but it felt so good. A quiet moan of pleasure seeped through my lips. But before it got too far, I pulled away, slowly but steadily. We stared at each other for a few minutes, before he backed up on me.

"So, I'll, uh, pick you up at seven?" he asked me. I gave him a look of confusion. "For dinner?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, um, seven's fine," I stammered. "See ya later."

"See ya," he said, winking at me. Then he walked out of the building. He always got me every time with that gleaming and cute white smile and his boyish charm.

**Finally, done! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't worry; I'll make a longer chapter next time. :)**


	5. Date Night

**A/N: Hey peeps! Hope you guys like my fifth chapter! :)**

CPOV

Most people would be excited to go on a first date with someone they really, really like. Not me. I was more than nervous than I was when I first took Sonny out. Since I was just planning to take her to a movie and dinner tonight, I threw on a navy blue t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and my signature brown leather jacket. I got in my convertible, and drove the 10 miles to get to her apartment building. I had brought a bouquet of sunflowers for her. I walked up the stairs, and finally worked up the courage to knock. She opened the door, and there she was.

"Hey," I managed to say. Sonny looked so dang hot. Cute wouldn't be enough to describe her right now. She was wearing a short little black dress, sleeveless, and it was just long enough to cover a little less than halfway of her thighs. She'd certainly changed from when we were 18.

"Hi," she said happily. "So, where are we going?" I took her by the arm, and she closed the door behind us.

"Well, remember that diner that we went to about two years ago?"

"We're going there?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah," I replied confidently.

"Sweet," she said. We walked out of the building, and helped her into my car, and we drove the 20 something miles to the diner in downtown L.A. "Thanks for taking me here, Chad. It just brings back the sentimental memories," Sonny said gratefully. We walked in the building, and the diner was exactly like it was. We sat down at our booth, and the waitress approached.

"So, what'll it be, kids?" she asked us.

"One chocolate shake with two straws," I ordered, and the waitress walked away. About five minutes later, she came back with a giant chocolate shake, and handed us two straws. We stuck our straws into the shake, and started slurping it down. All of a sudden, I got brain freeze.

"Ooh," I said quietly, taking my mouth off the straw and rubbing my forehead.

"You okay?" she asked me.

"I got brain freeze," I told her, holding my head.

"Don't worry, I've got a solution," she said. "Stick your thumb to the roof of your mouth."

"Okay," I said doubtfully. I stuck my right thumb up onto the roof of my mouth, and she started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I asked, my voice muffled.

"You just look funny doing that," she replied. I took my thumb out of my mouth and wiped it on a napkin. We both finished the shake, and sat in silence.

"Wanna go see a movie tonight, too?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'd love to," she replied. I paid the check, and then we drove to the nearest movie theater. It was one of those old drive-in movie theaters. I parked in the last row and I walked to the concession stand for a bucket of popcorn and two small sodas. I rushed back to the car and joined Sonny. The light of the full moon made her look even more radiant. The makeup she was wearing made her look sultry. Then the movie started. It was an old classic from the 50's. I could tell she was getting into it, but I just couldn't take my eyes off her. But when she looked my way, I looked at the giant screen. I took a piece of popcorn and popped it in my mouth, and sipped my cherry Coke. Suddenly, I felt a sensation on my right leg. I looked down, and Sonny's hand was rubbing my thigh. It felt ticklish, but I had to refrain myself from laughing. Then her nails scratched my leg slightly, and I moaned very quietly. She took her hand off my leg, and we continued watching the movie.

"Sonny?" I whispered to her quietly.

"Yeah?" she said, turning her head to face me.

"I need to tell you something urgently," I replied, scooting closer to her.

"What is it?" Sonny asked. Both of us remained silent, staring into one another's eyes. My hand made its way over to her side of the seat, and wandered onto her waist, the dress hugging her curves nicely. I moved it up and down her waist, from the barely covered skin of her thigh to the curve of her breasts. Sonny had shuddered as I moved my hand up and down. She leaned in, and soft lips met mine. Her lips had tasted like popcorn and chocolate at the same time. The sweet smell of her perfume had intoxicated me. She swiped her tongue across my bottom lip, leaving a slight tickling sensation. I gently lifted my lips off hers and left small kisses on her jaw and started making my way down her neck. Then I sucked on her sweet skin, making my mark on her. She groaned loudly out of pleasure. Both of her dress and bra straps fell off her shoulder, courtesy of me. Then she had managed to get my jacket off. I threw it in the backseat of my car, still kissing her. Our lips met again, and her sweet smell had intoxicated me even more. I put both hands on her shoulders, and slid the dress down her chest and it rested on her waist, showing her red lace bra. Then she managed to get on top of me, sitting on my lap. Then, she started to grind against me, making her moan with pleasure. We kissed once more, me giving her a very pleasure-filled kiss. I sucked on her bottom lip, and then I had to pull away. This was definitely getting too heated.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this right now," I said. She climbed back onto her side of the seat, re-adjusting her dress.

"Right now, as in the moment, or right now in our relationship?" she asked, confused.

"Both," I replied. We had watched the rest of the movie, and then I drove her home.

"Thanks for taking me out again," Sonny said, re-adjusting a falling dress strap as we approached her door.

"You're welcome," I told her. We leaned in for a very long, but very romantic kiss before I walked away from her. About five seconds later, I turned around, and I caught a glance of her before she entered her apartment. This was the best night of my entire 23 years of living.

**Hope you guys liked my fifth chapter! Now REVIEW people!**


	6. Breaking Up Again Is Hard To Do

**A/N: Hello my friends! Hope you like my sixth chapter!**

CPOV

This next week will be great. Sonny and I have another date coming up tonight (although I'm not sure what we're going to do). As I entered the coffee shop, my heart started racing as I saw Sonny sitting alone with her latte.

"Could I have a decaf coffee, black, please?" I told the cashier. I paid, and took my coffee over to the table where Sonny was sitting. "Hey, can I join you?" I asked her. She looked up, and was surprised.

"Oh, hey, Chad. Sure, you can join me," Sonny said eagerly. I sat down on the other side of the comfortable leather booth and faced her. Her hair was swept up in a ponytail, and she was wearing her black military jacket, white tank top, and skinny jeans. She looked cleaner and fresher than last night. "So, what's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to find out what we're doing on this rainy Friday night," I replied. I looked outside, and the torrential rain was beating on the glass windows.

"Well, since it's raining, I was hoping we could just have a movie night at my place," she replied. She took a sip of her caramel latte, and looked at me.

"That's sounds great," I said. "I'll see you at eight tonight."

"Great," Sonny said. She took one last gulp of her latte while I did the same with my coffee. We walked out of the coffee shop and went our separate ways. I had to get into a taxi just to get back to my mansion.

_Later that night, 7:59 pm….._

I knocked on Sonny's door, hoping that she would just open the door. And there she was, in all her glory, standing there in big black sweats, and her old So Random t-shirt.

"Hey," I greeted her. "You look comfy."

"I should. I mean, look at you," she replied, trying to suppress a giggle. I was wearing my jeans and a thin black t-shirt. I walked in and sat on her couch. "So, what are we watching tonight, m'lady?" I asked her, using the same nickname that I used when we were dating five years ago.

"I still haven't decided yet," Sonny replied. She grabbed a handful of DVDs off of a wire shelf. She held many DVDs, but one in particular caught my eye.

"How about we watch, _Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story_?" I said, taking the top DVD out of her hand.

"Oh, that," she said, embarrassed. "Yeah, I kinda bought that when it first came out on DVD." She was blushing really hard. "I watched it almost every night when I got the chance."

"Oh, really?" I asked a little hint of cockiness in my voice.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I guess we can watch it."  
"Awesome," I said.

"Great," she said. "How about you put it in, and order us a pizza?"

"I can do that," I said. Sonny sauntered away and disappeared into her kitchen. I took the disc out of its case and inserted it into her DVD player. Nowadays, these things are almost obsolete in California, mostly because more than half the population owns a Blu-Ray player. The old movie previews started, and Sonny walked back in the living room.

"So, what kind of pizza did you get us?" I asked her, snuggling under a blanket with her.

"A large pizza, half pepperoni, half pineapple," she explained.

"Whoa, you know I'm allergic to pineapple!" I exclaimed.

"The pineapple is for me. The pepperoni is for you," she assured.

"You're sure?" I asked her.

"I'm sure," she replied. She gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, and the movie started. I have to say, even though I made the movie myself, I never actually saw it. It was interesting through about 15 minutes, then I got bored with it.

"Hey, I've got an idea that might make this place look more romantic," I whispered to her.

"Oh, and what's that?" she asked, smiling a sly smile.

"Let's light some candles around here," I suggested. All of a sudden, the electricity went out, TV and all. "Well, now we have to, because it's pitch black in here."

"Don't worry; I always keep a flashlight on the coffee table," she said. Sonny felt around for a flashlight, and found a big clunky flashlight. She flipped it on, and I followed her to the kitchen. Then we found about 20 something candles sitting on the counter.

"Why do you have so many candles?" I asked.

"Just in case," she simply answered. She grabbed about five candles, and I carried five more. I helped Sonny set them around her living room. I lit the candles, and then we finally had light. "Thanks for helping me," she said.

"You're welcome," I replied. We cuddled back under the blanket on the couch, while we could hear the pouring down rain pound on the windows. We suddenly heard a BOOM! and crash of lightning. Sonny hid her face in my shoulder. "It's okay, I'm here," I comforted. She looked up from my shoulder, her eyes red and remnants of tears on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I really hate lightning and thunder," she said with a laugh.

"You'll be safe, as long as you're with me," I whispered to her. Her eyes were full of care and trust. I stared deep into her eyes and I carefully wiped away a tear with my thumb. My hand gently caressed her neck. I pulled her gently towards me, and before her soft lips could touch mine, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," she said, and got up from the couch. She opened the door, paid the pizza guy, and got the pizza for us. I opened the box of pizza, took a slice of pepperoni pizza, and bit into it. Sonny and I ate about 8 slices of pizza combined before she took it and put it in the kitchen. We cuddled once again under the blanket.

"So, where were we?" I asked, and I gently pulled her toward me. I sprayed some breath spray inside my mouth before I did this. Finally, her lips met mine in a passionate kiss. Feeling aroused by her beauty, I gently took out the hair band that was holding back her hair and then her hair sprawled out against her shoulders. Sonny started to slip my shirt off me, leaving me shirtless. She scraped her nails against my abs, making me quietly groan. Then she immediately pulled away from me.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, every time we kiss, it leads to us taking off our shirts and pants," Sonny explained. "What I'm trying to say is, I want to take it slow." She scooted away slightly from me.

"Well, last time we took it slow, it almost lead us to breaking up several times," I exclaimed. "Twice it actually lead us to break up, the last time for good. We didn't start dating again for THREE years. Do you know what our breakup did to me? It ruined my entire life in one day. What I'M trying to say here, is that I want to take our relationship to the next level."

"The next level?" she asked almost angrily. "We've been dating not even a week, and you want to take it to the next level?" She started to raise her voice. "I can't believe you. The only reason we got back together is that you could use me for sex!"

"That is not true!" I shouted.

"Oh really?" she said angrily. "Name one other reason that we got back together." Nothing else came to my mind. "Exactly. You're a pig. I knew you were a jerk before the first time we were dating, and you still are one! You're still acting like the same immature, senseless, Mackenzie Falls jerk that I met six years ago! That's it, I've had it. Get out of my apartment."

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Get out of my apartment, before I start slapping you senseless," she spat out, gritting her teeth. Before I could get up, she grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me out the door.

"But what about my shirt?" I asked her. She grabbed my t-shirt off the floor, and threw it at me.

"Here," she said. "Now get out and stay out!" She slammed the door in my face, almost knocking the wind out of me, and I heard the sound of a door lock clicking. I found it useless to try and argue, so I turned around, slipping my shirt back on, and walked down the stairs to my car, and drove off to my mansion. That was the nastiest breakup I've ever went through, and I'm not going to go through it ever, EVER, again.

**Hope you guys liked my sixth chapter! : )**


	7. Two Months Later

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, although it's like the last chapter: dramatic. Anyways, I don't own SWAC.**

SPOV

_I was standing in a small chapel, strangely enough, everyone looking at me. I was wondering, why is everyone staring at me? I continued to walk down an aisle, and as soon as I walk up to the front of the chapel, I looked down and saw I was wearing a white and lacy wedding gown and realized, this was my wedding. After the priest goes through all of the rituals, he finally says, "You may now kiss the bride." I couldn't see who my soon-to-be husband was, so my heart was racing. Gentle hands lifted up my veil, and I was greeted by blonde hair and sparkling sky blue eyes. I couldn't recognize him, but as he leaned in for the kiss, I finally realized it was…_

I jolted up in my bed, sweating like crazy, and panting heavily. I looked over at the LCD screen of my clock, and it read 4:38 am. I couldn't believe I just had a dream about Chad and I. I was over him; we had broken up over two months ago. We just got back together in December, and then we broke up. Ever since then, I've been having dreams of us. I decided I couldn't go back to sleep, so I climbed out of bed and went to the living room and turned on the TV. An old rerun of So Random was on, but not the ordinary kind; the episode where Chad guest starred. I remembered he made me paranoid that week that I would fall madly in love with him. Of course, I was falling for him, but denied it. And obviously he was falling for me. I thought back to that exact moment in time where I had the big sombrero on.

_Flashback:_

_"I knew it, you can't look into my eyes," he said cockily. I turned away, embarrassed, realizing he found out. "Don't worry, Tisdale wore seven hats. But that didn't stop destiny."_

_"Look there is no destiny, there is no you and me," I said, leaning forward toward him as he did toward me. "There is no—" He looked deep into my eyes, and I got lost in his. "Wow, Chad, I never realized what a deep shade of blue your eyes are." I almost kissed him before I stopped myself short._

I stopped thinking about Chad and used the TV as a distraction. But just as the show ended, there was a strange knock at my door. I cautiously get up, leaving the TV on, and looked through the peephole. Chad was standing there, looking tired and groggy. I slowly opened the door, and Chad walked into my apartment unannounced.

"Uh, come in?" I whispered as Chad sat on my couch. "What are you doing here at five in the morning?"

"I wanna get back together," he said bluntly. Sometimes, I just hate a guy who is blunt and right to the point. Not this time.

"Uh, why?" I asked him.

"It's kind of hard to explain," he said. I sat down on the couch with him.

"C'mon, just tell me," I said. He took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Sonny Munroe, I need you now more than ever," he whispered. He grabbed my shoulders and swept me into the most romantic and intense kiss I've ever experienced. His blue eyes were closed, as were mine. He pulled away, leaving me in shock and surprise.

"That was… the best kiss I've ever experienced in my entire life," I told him eagerly. His sparkling blue eyes were full of love and care.

"So, I'll see you this Friday," he said. Chad shot up from my couch and walked towards the door.

"Wait, why Friday?" I asked him, stopping him after he opened the door.

"I have a special surprise for you, especially for Valentine's Day," he said. "See you then." Chad walked out the door, flashed his signature smirk, and walked away. Something tells me that he's thinking of doing something really great (and I think all people should know what I'm talking about!)

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. That's How You Know He Loves You

**A/N: Hello people! Sadly, this is my last chapter, but I hope you like it!**

SPOV

Valentine's Day was finally here. The most romantic day of the year, where you see couples kissing and hugging all around town. I had a date tonight, and I was getting ready. I finally settled on something that would blow Chad away: a strapless red dress that reached about two inches below my knee. The black stilettos I bought yesterday weren't comfortable, but they were the only pair of strappy shoes I owned. I applied my bright red lipstick and dark gray eye shadow. A knock came to my door, and I rushed to answer it. I opened the door to see Chad in a very fancy tuxedo holding a bouquet of dark red roses.

"Hello, m'lady," he greeted.

"Hi," I greeted back, giving him a huge hug. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"It's a special surprise," he said. "So the sooner we leave, the closer you are to seeing what we're doing." He led me out to a stretch limo that was sitting out front. A man, who I assumed to be the chauffer, opened the door for us. I climbed in, and before Chad climbed in, he whispered something to the man. Then Chad climbed in, his leg touching mine. Then he grabbed a bottle of wine. "Would you like some wine, mademoiselle?" he asked in a fake French accent.

"Of course I would," I said in the same accent. He grabbed two glasses, filling them with white wine. Chad handed me one glass, and we toasted each other. But when I took a sip, I almost choked on it. I'd never had fine wine before.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I've never had this fine a wine before," I said.

"It'll be fine, one glass of this wine will not hurt you," he said. Before I knew it, we pulled up to a fancy club I've been to only twice before. Chad led me out of the limo, and into the building. It was packed with people. Music was blaring, and it was pounding in my ears. "I'll be right back," Chad told me, and walked off. I looked around, standing alone in the crowd of people. Then Chad walked back over to me. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure," I said. He took my hand, and wrapped his arms around my waist. The DJ then started to speak into the microphone.

"Okay, guys and gals, grab that special someone and dance to this classic love song," he announced. Then, Justin Bieber's "One Less Lonely Girl" started to play. I wrapped my arms around him.

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_How many I told you's_

_And start overs and shoulders_

_Have you cried on before?_

_How many promises, be honest girl_

_How many tears you let hit the floor?_

_How many bags you'd packed_

_Just to take 'em back, tell me that_

_How many either or's_

_But no more_

_If you let me inside of your world_

_There'll be one less lonely girl_

_Oh oh _

_I saw so many pretty faces_

_Before I saw you, you_

_Now all I see is you_

_I'm coming for you, no no_

_Don't need these other pretty faces_

_Like I need you_

_And when you're mine in the world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl (3x)_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm gonna put you first_

_I'll show you what you're worth_

_If you let me inside your world_

_There'll be one less lonely girl_

_I can fix up your broken heart_

_I can give you a brand new start_

_I can make you believe_

_I just wanna set one girl free to fall (free to fall)_

_She's free to fall (fall in love)_

_With me_

_My heart's locked and nowhere I got the key_

_I'll take her and leave the world_

_With one less lonely girl_

I laid my head on his shoulder, my head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck. The song ended, and everyone clapped. Then Chad led me out of the club.

"Well, that was fast," I said, climbing in the limo.

"It was," he said. Then he gestured me to get out the limo.

"Why are we getting out?" I asked curiously.

"Tonight, we take the old fashioned way," he said. He led me over to a carriage with beautiful horses leading it and it had rose petals all over the seats.

"Oh, Chad you shouldn't have," I said. He helped me up onto the carriage, and he climbed up with me. We rode off into the sunset, going on the most secluded streets of Los Angeles, and going through the giant park that was what Southern Californians called 'the Central Park of Hollywood'. Then, by the time the stars had shown, we stopped in front of the famous Love Fountain, right in the heart of the park. We walked off the carriage and sat on the ledge of the fountain, staring into the sky.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was a full moon tonight," he said, a little surprise in his voice.

"That's a coincidence," I said. We both looked at each other at the same time, as well as our hands intertwined with each other's. "Thanks for taking me out tonight, Chad. This was the best Valentine's Day a girl could ask for."

"It's not over yet," he said slyly. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes?" I replied. His hand untangled with mine, and he got down on one knee. He reached around in his coat pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. _Is he doing what I think he's doing? _I thought excitedly. He opened the lid of the box, and shining in the moonlight, was a golden ring with three diamonds set on the top of it.

"Sonny Munroe, you are funny, sweet, and the most beautiful and best girl a guy could ask for," Chad proclaimed. "Will you marry me?" I started crying tears of joy. Chad proposed to me! I was speechless for the most part, and was also taken aback.

"Yes! Absolutely, positively yes!" I screamed. He stood up, and slid the ring on my right ring finger. Then Chad picked me up bridal style and spun me around several times. He then put me down, and I kissed him, because he was the best guy ever! We pulled away, our foreheads touching still, the smell of his cologne intoxicating and overwhelming (in a good way).

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," I whispered back, tears still in my eyes. I pulled away from him and then asked, "Wait, how are we going to get back home?"

**And that, my friends, is the end of my story! I hope you guys enjoyed it (especially the proposal part!) ;)**


End file.
